


"Contacts" - Oneshot

by WritingWithADinosaur



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithADinosaur/pseuds/WritingWithADinosaur
Summary: A part of your Halloween costume comes in early and you decide to try them on, effectively freaking out your boyfriend.
Relationships: Scott Lang & Reader, Scott Lang/Reader
Kudos: 10





	"Contacts" - Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Key: Y/N = Your Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> Warnings: Cursing? Let me know if I missed anything!
> 
> So, this was supposed to be a Halloween fic, but timing wasn’t a thing this time. But I’m still gonna post it cause I think its cute! It was a little idea I had when I was browsing the web for some Halloween ideas. Enjoy!<3

Being in a relationship with Scott Lang handed you some much need fun in your life. After a more serious and restricted childhood, you hadn’t had many chances to let loose and enjoy life, until you met Scott.

It had been roughly 3 years since Scott had asked you to be his girlfriend. 3 years of handling the abnormalities that came with the package labeled “Scott Lang.” Between the Ant-Man responsibilities, the Ex-Conn Security company, and the general day-to-day oddities, you couldn’t have asked for a better life.

It was finally autumn. Your favorite time of year. Cooler weather, pumpkins, scarecrows, and best of all: Halloween. Even though you had never really dressed up for Halloween, you loved the aesthetic that the holiday provided across the nation. You were already good at hair and makeup, why not put it to good use?

Kurt was throwing a Halloween party in a week and a half. Your costume was already creepy, but you thought of a way to make it even more spooky: colored contacts! You found a trustworthy website and decided on a pair after an hour of scrolling through the website. They were a white mesh, so it would look like you were blind.

4 days before the party, your order came in. You excitedly took the contact out and followed the instructions. As soon as you could, you tried them on. The mesh made it a bit difficult to see, but you could see enough out of them. Luckily they came in early so you could get comfortable in them.

The guys were all in the office today, so you had the apartment to yourself for a bit. Now you could wear your new contacts, and not be made fun of for running into things.

After about 45 minutes of wearing the contacts, you didn’t even feel them anymore. You were more comfortable in them than you thought you’d be. You were able to move around the apartment easily and figure out how to do normal functions through a mesh screen over your pupils.

You were working on dinner when you heard the front door unlock and Luis in the middle of one of his long and over explained stories. You gave them a wave from the kitchen as you kept your eyes on the food in the pan to make sure it wouldn’t burn. Scott came up and hugged you from behind, kissing your cheek, moving his kisses to your shoulder while he continued to pretended to listen to Luis’s story.

“And then she was like ‘I am lookin’ for this guy, you know, super tall and super cute. His name is Scott or Sam or Steve or something with an S. And I was like ‘I know a Scott, but he’s taken. So like, that’s a no.’”

“Yeah. This Scott is _my_ Scott.” You turned around in his arms and looked at his face. As soon as you made eye contact though, Scott backed away and panicked.

“ _WOAH!_ What the hell?!” This then got the attention of Luis, Dave, and Kurt, who all freaked out similarly to Scott. It took you a second before you realized you hadn’t told them about the contacts.

Scott reached for your face and looked intensely into your eyes, you could see the fear in his. It was kind of cute to see him freaked out.

“(Y/N/N), what the hell happened to you?! How are you–” You put your hands over his and had to yell to quit all of the boys’ shouts.

“Guys! GUYS! I’m fine! I got these cool contacts for Kurt’s Halloween party! They came in early, so I thought I’d try them on and get used to them.” You then met back up with Scott’s eyes. “I promise, I’m fine.”

Suddenly all four men were in front of you, trying to get a good look that the white mesh layer over your eyes. Each one of them going off about how freaky it looked, and how you really scared them, but Scott was quiet. He was just looking at you with a relieved smile on his face.

Finally, the three doofuses went back to the kitchen table, letting Scott get close to you again. His hands found your sides as yours instinctively went to his shoulders.

“You really got me good there, lovebug.” You both were smiling, so you knew he wasn’t upset.

“Sorry, babe. I honestly forgot I didn’t tell you about them.” He leaned in to give you a quick kiss before pulling back and looking at the contacts again.

“So how well _can_ you see in those things?”

“I’ve gotten better at making my way around in these. It’s a bit hard, but I got the hang of it.” You were pretty confident in your ability to walk around the apartment safely.

“Hey, guys! We’re gonna watch that movie we got last week. C’mon!” Dave poked his head into the kitchen.

“Alright, let me go take these out then.” Scott kissed your temple as you attempted to walk back to your bathroom. You thought you could easily walk around the apartment until you ran into the trashcan and stubbed yourself on the corner of the kitchen table.

“You ‘got the hang of this’, huh?” You could hear the smirk on Scott’s lips before he burst out into a few hard laughs.

“Shut up, Scott!” You laughed out as you slowly made your way to the bathroom, hearing the boys laughing with you.


End file.
